Third Wheel
by annabates21
Summary: Peter/Davy. Davy gets a new girlfriend. This affects things more than you'd think it would.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this came from one of my favorite stories ever, 'When Love Comes Knockin' at Your Door' by my favorite author seaecho! She's the best!**

* * *

Her name was Marnie and she had wavy blondish hair and the palest skin Peter'd ever seen. Like a china doll. She didn't talk much, just watched people with intent light-colored eyes. When she smiled, the corners of her mouth barely lifted and she never showed her teeth.

And Davy was in love with her.

Not the usual 24 hour kind of _in love_. Six whole weeks of dating in love. _In love_, in love.

It was in everything he did. The way he held her hand. The way he smiled at her. The way he said her name.

"He's _gone,_" Mike said. "Just _gone_." He shook his head. Peter didn't think Mike liked her, even though he was polite every time he talked to her. Or about her. It was just a feeling Peter got.

Micky definitely didn't like her. Peter thought it was because every time he told a joke, Marnie just stared back at him. "I don't see why he's all over her. I don't even think she's that pretty," he said.

He looked at Peter. "But I guess Pete'd disagree." He winked.

Peter didn't know what he meant by that. But Marnie _was _pretty. All of Davy's girls were. And Marnie'd made him fall in love with her, so…

So.

* * *

She came back to the pad after their gigs.

"Hey Marnie," Micky called. "Good to see you. Especially since we didn't – _at_ the gig."

She shrugged and crossed over to the couch where Davy smiled a special smile just for her. "I was there."

She sat down next to him, and Peter watched Davy tangle their fingers together. He watched Davy dip his head and whisper something into her ear. He watched Marnie drop her head onto Davy's shoulder.

It wasn't that he didn't want Davy to fall in love. Of course he wanted Davy to be happy, he _loved _D –

It was just. He couldn't stop staring at her. Looking for _it. _The special thing that made Davy fall for her. It was stupid and it hurt but he couldn't stop himself. Davy was in love with her. Davy was in love with her and that meant Peter couldn't stop staring at her.

She had to be really, really special if Davy loved her.

Just then Marnie lifted her head from Davy's shoulder and caught Peter watching her. Again. She didn't say anything, but she still made Peter feel uneasy. He thought it was the way she looked back at him, the way her pale eyes seemed to size him up. It was a little off-putting. Maybe that was what Micky meant about her not being all that pretty.

The corners of her lips turned up, just a little, and she rested her head on Davy's shoulder again. Almost unconsciously, Davy tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer.

It was okay. Because if she made Davy happy, then she belonged with him.

Peter just had to get used to it was all.

* * *

Sometimes Marnie's friends threw these parties. They asked Marnie, obviously, since she was their friend. And Davy got invited too because he was her boyfriend. Most of the time Mike, Micky and Peter stayed home.

"It's just as well," Mike said. "Most of those are black tie and we don't have a black tie."

"I have a black felt tip pen," Micky said.

When Davy brought it up, Marnie said, "You know how boring those parties are, Davy."

Davy looked at them and admitted, "Well – yeah. They are kinda boring."

Marnie looked at Micky. "That's why I don't invite you guys." Her eyes flicked to Peter. "I like you too much."

"We, uh, appreciate that," Mike said.

Sometimes Davy went to her house. He never said anything about it, but he always came back quiet after one of those visits, with a line between his eyebrows that took a while to fade.

"Poor little rich girl," Mike said once, but then he pressed his lips together so hard they went white and he didn't say anything else after that.

Mostly Marnie came over to the pad.

* * *

"Where's Davy?" Marnie asked when she came in. "It's one o' clock. He was supposed to meet me on the beach."

"He's not here," Peter said. He looked at the stopped clock on the wall. He frowned. "He said he was meeting you at two."

"Oh. Maybe you're right," she said. "I'm really bad at remembering times. I guess I'll just have to wait."

She sat next to him on the couch. He thought about the way she sat with Davy – a little closer (but not very much). Of course, she wasn't touching his hand and her head wasn't on his shoulder, but apart from that, this was almost it. He wondered if Davy felt the same way he did, sitting next to her. Probably not – because Davy felt _it, _whatever _it _was. Peter just felt a little uncomfortable.

Just then, Marnie's hand closed around his. He jerked and looked at her.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

He realized he was holding the remote. "Oh. No. That's okay."

She changed the channel, then let go. She smiled ahead at the TV.

* * *

She came over early another time too, and helped Peter sort through his records. It was nice of her. He guessed that was part of why Davy liked her so much.

"He should be back soon," he said, even though she didn't seem all that worried.

She shrugged. "It's fine."

While she read the back of one of the records, he found himself staring at the shape of her nose, at the way her hair fell across her face, trying to see whatever it was that Davy saw. It was like touching a bruise. He couldn't make himself stop.

She looked up and caught him staring.

Peter swallowed. "Davy's great," he said. "He – he really likes you."

She held his eyes long enough to make him feel uncomfortable. Then she just said "Thanks," and went back to looking at the record. The corners of her mouth tilted up.

Maybe this was what bothered him. That she took Davy's devotion so much in stride. With calm thanks, like it was her due. He wasn't complaining, or saying she wasn't worthy of Davy's feelings. Davy was in love with her – that was enough of a testimonial. It was just…if it had been _Peter_, he would have been so _proud_ to be the person that Davy loved. He wouldn't have been able to hide how proud he was, the way Marnie did.

She had to be hiding how she really felt, because there was no way she could not know how lucky she was.

So Peter talked a bit about what a great friend Davy was and what a good person and how good he sounded in the band. He liked talking about Davy. And he thought that Marnie might like the chance to talk about him.

But she just fiddled with the record in her hands and eventually she said, "You know, Davy's nice and all, but he's not the only thing I'm interested in. I'm not that boring. We could talk about other stuff."

Peter looked at her. "Oh. Like what?"

She lifted one shoulder. Now it was her turn to stare. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

He couldn't think of anything so they spent most of the rest of time sorting records in silence, until Davy came back.

* * *

Even if she didn't want to talk about him, Marnie _did_ like Davy though. That was impossible to mistake, given how often Peter found them kissing on the couch. Davy'd kissed lots of girls, even in front of Peter and Mike and Micky. But this was something else. Maybe it was just because Peter knew Davy was in love with her. Maybe that made the way Davy's hands tangled in her hair feel so important. Maybe that was why it made his heart catch to see her hand on Davy's thigh.

"A whole mansion to herself, but she still ends up back on our couch," Micky said in the kitchen. He wanted to watch the late night movie.

Peter thought about it later, after he'd gone to bed. No late night movie. Davy was still out there with her, maybe still on the couch even and Peter couldn't help replaying the soft sounds of their kissing, and the way Davy had looked, eyes closed. He remembered Davy's hands and imagined how they might feel against his face, fingertips sliding into his hair. He put a hand on his own thigh, heavy and hot, and wondered what it would be like to touch Davy like that. Desire and guilt coiled in his belly.

He had some crazy dreams that night. Once he thought he woke up at the sound of Davy's voice outside the door.

" – not a good idea."

He thought he heard Marnie say, a little louder than Davy, "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to. It's not – look, what if Pete wakes up?"

There was a silence, one filled with the lush sounds of lips and tongues and bitten off moans. It was too hot in Peter's bed but he couldn't move.

Then even louder Marnie said, "I bet he won't."

"Sssh," Davy said. "He'll hear you."

"No he won't. I bet he's fast asleep. I bet he wouldn't know it if we laid down right next to him." Her voice sounded breathless.

More soft sounds and then –

"Come on," she said. The handle of the door began to turn.

"No." Davy stopped. "It's not. It's not fair. To Pete."

"Scaredy cat," she said. There was a pause. She sounded more distant when she said. "All right then. I guess you just don't want me as much as you say you do."

"It's not that," Davy said. "It's really not. It's just – Pete's my friend and it wouldn't be" –

"Yeah," she said, cutting him off. This time her voice was distant because she was moving away from the door.

It felt real at the time but by the next morning he knew it couldn't be. It was way too out there.

* * *

It was just that the door was ajar. He came back from the beach and went to the kitchen to get a drink and the door was ajar. The door was ajar and he heard a sound and when he looked in there they were on the bed.

Davy's bed, not his.

Not that they would have been on his bed anyway, because that had only been a dream.

This felt like a dream too, standing in the half open doorway and looking at Davy and Marnie on the bed. He should have moved back right away. He should have closed the door softly behind him. Given them privacy. Except shock froze him to the spot for a couple of seconds and then by the time he unfroze, something else entirely kept him standing just where he was.

Something that wasn't shock at all.

And it wasn't like he could see all that much – they both still had almost all their clothes on, and even though Davy was the first thing in his line of sight he could see more of Marnie than him, because her skirt rode up where she'd wrapped her legs around Davy's waist.

It wasn't all that different from any time he'd seen them kissing on the couch. Except that they were lying down and he could see all of Marnie's pale legs from ankles to thighs, and even if Davy was still wearing pants, he was rocking his hips softly and that part of Davy didn't belong to Peter, wasn't for him, but he wanted it so bad he just couldn't make himself look away. Even though he knew it was wrong.

Even the sight of Davy's bare feet dangling over the side of the bed was unbearably erotic to him. He had to squeeze himself through the thin fabric of his swim shorts.

He wished he could see Davy's face. He shouldn't want _more_ because he didn't have the right to any of this, but he did. He wanted everything.

Marnie started to make noises, soft moans, and Davy buried his face in her neck. "Oh," she said. "Oh, oh, oh."

She turned her head more to the side, eyes sliding over the wall, then the door. "_oh,_" she said.

Peter thought he might die. Had she seen him? He immediately started to step backwards.

"No," she said and he froze. "Just" – and she took Davy's hand and slid it under her top. She wasn't wearing a bra. "I like it. That's good." Her eyes were still turned in Peter's direction.

Peter's mouth was dry. She couldn't have seen him. Because if she'd seen him, why would she do that? And then why would she roll over, so that she was on top? Even if she paused a little and it seemed like she was half-looking over her shoulder before she pulled her top off…

That was just his imagination. She couldn't have seen him.

It wasn't as compelling a view as before, and he kept wanting to look around Marnie, especially when Davy's shirt got tossed to the side. But there was still enough to keep him in place. He was a starving dog hoping for scraps. Davy's hands looked very tanned stroking across the skin of Marnie's back, pulling down her skirt. Her hands pulled at his pants and even though he only got brief flashes of skin, the way Davy groaned when she lifted up then sank down, made Peter's stomach churn with a sick excitement.

He thought about it later, in the shower. Davy's hands on her hips, guiding her as she rocked. The soft way he'd gasped and pulled her down, arms wrapping across her back. He remembered the lazy stroke of Davy's fingers down her spine afterwards.

He thought about it in the shower and he touched himself, bit his lip and jacked himself off. He felt bad even though it helped release the tight knot of tension he'd felt since looking through the bedroom doorway. Davy didn't know and it was wrong to get off to the memory of Davy's hands and the flashes of skin he'd seen and the way Davy moved when he was having sex with someone else.

It was wrong. None of it was for him so he shouldn't use it. None of it was for him, but it was all he was ever going to have and so he used it anyway.

Afterwards, leaning shaky-legged against the shower wall, it flicked across his mind. The way Marnie had propped herself up on Davy's chest and turned her head. Like she knew he was there. Like she'd known all along.

But that was crazy. She'd just been brushing her hair over her shoulder, that was all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess it's ok to post this? IDEK.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Peter didn't know anything about Marnie's brother. Except that he was getting married in a couple of days time.

"That's neat," Mike said. "What's his fiancee like?"

Davy had met her once. "She's nice. She's a nice girl."

"She's," Marnie thought about it, "appropriate." She smiled, but Peter thought there was something not exactly nice about it.

Micky didn't care. "Well if they're looking for a band for the reception, we've got a free slot. Right guys?"

"We've got nothing but free slots," Mike said.

"That's sweet, but it wouldn't work," Marnie said. "I show up with you guys and my family might actually kill me."

"That takes care of two of our problems!" Micky said.

She turned away from him. "Davy, I probably shouldn't bring you, either. You know how they are. I like you too much to put you through that."

"I don't mind," Davy said. "They've got to get used to me sooner or later. Besides, I can't let you go alone."

There was a small pause. "I'm going with Tom."

There was a longer pause. Everyone looked surprised. "Tom?" Davy frowned. "Who's Tom?"

"He's an old friend."

Micky wondered, "Old friend? Or old boyfriend?"

Mike poked him in the side. Marnie shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Yeah. It does," Davy said. "Why would you want to take some other guy as your date?"

"Yeah! _Why_ would you" – It just slipped out, louder than Peter meant it too. He went red and said, "Um, I…sorry."

Marnie looked at Peter for a minute before saying to Davy, "I don't _want _to. I just think it's a good idea. It's no big deal. If it _mattered, _do you think I'd be telling you about it?"

Davy went stiff. "I guess not."

"Come on, Davy. Don't be like that." She didn't seem bothered by the look on his face or the tone of his voice.

"Like what?" he asked.

"If you're gonna be boring about this, then I'm going home," she said.

Davy just looked at her. He didn't say anything.

"Fine," she said. Micky held the door for her as she left.

* * *

Davy was quiet for the rest of the evening.

"You're better off without a girl like that," Mike said.

Davy didn't reply.

"You'll have a new girl in no-time," Micky said.

Davy didn't reply.

Micky and Mike looked at Peter. "Do you want another hot dog?" he asked.

Davy didn't reply. He didn't finish his hot dog either.

Later that night, Davy took a long time getting ready for bed. Peter watched him. It felt like he had a stone in his stomach.

"I'm sorry. About Marnie," he said. "I know you liked her."

Davy kind of smiled at him. "Thanks Pete."

Peter bit his lip. "Are you – going to call her? Maybe if you called her" –

"No." Davy sat on the end of his bed. "I'm not going to call her. No point, is there?"

"She likes you," Peter said. It hurt to say, but it was true.

Davy shook his head. "I just. When you're serious about someone, you can't do that stuff." He looked at Peter. "How can you be in love with someone, and let them be with someone else? It doesn't work like that."

Peter couldn't answer. Because here he was, feeling the way he felt about Davy, and suggesting that he call Marnie, because Peter couldn't stand to see him miserable.

Maybe the mixed-up feeling he had for Davy wasn't love, after all.

* * *

Davy didn't call her. Peter guessed it was over. They took it in turns to try and cheer Davy up.

Mike took him for an all-you-can-eat barbecue rib lunch.

Micky took him to a club with lots of go-go dancers.

Peter's turn was tomorrow, so he was thinking about it. He wished they could spend the day talking and listening to records. That would cheer Peter up. But probably that was selfish and wouldn't cheer Davy up at all. Maybe a visit to an aquarium?

He didn't hear the knock on the door. But a second later, it opened, and Marnie appeared, waving a white handkerchief.

"All clear?" she said. She walked in before Peter could answer.

He scrambled to his feet. "Davy's not here. He's. I don't know where he is. I'll go look."

"It's okay. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

Peter stared.

"How is Davy? Is he still mad?"

"He's not mad," Peter said. "He's hurt."

Marnie made a sound in the back of her throat. She walked over and sat down on the couch. "That's so dumb. He doesn't need to be. Aren't you going to sit down?"

Awkwardly, Peter sat. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I figured I could count on you to talk me up to Davy. Can I?"

Usually, Peter was glad to do things for other people. And – Marnie made Davy happy. But…

"Are you still going to the wedding with that guy?"

"Tom?" she cocked her head to the side. "Why? Are you asking me not to?"

"Davy is," Peter reminded her.

The way she was looking at him made him uncomfortable. "That's not what I'm saying, Peter. Are _you _asking me not to go with Tom?"

"Yes," he said. One of her eyebrows arched. Peter thought maybe she was going to tell him it was none of his business, even though she'd _asked. _"For Davy," he added, because it was the strongest incentive he could think of.

She studied him. "It's just a date. It doesn't mean anything," she said.

"It does to Davy," Peter said. He thought, and Davy's words came back to him. "If you love someone – how can you be with someone else?"

"But that's kind of a narrow view of love…don't you think?" Marnie said.

Peter frowned at her.

"If you were really meant to be with only one other person in the whole world…wouldn't that be too neat? Boring? If that was true, then…no-one would ever want someone they can't have. Because everyone would already be paired off. With the _appropriate_ person."

She looked right at Peter. They were sitting very close on the couch, he realised. "And that's not true…is it? Because…people want things they can't have all the time. Right?"

Peter swallowed. He thought about Davy's hands on Marnie's back, his fingers gripping her hips and lifting her, the lazy stroke of his thumb against her spine. He knew how easy it was to want something you can't have.

"But – if you're with the right person," he managed. It felt like his skin was on fire. He felt dirty, sitting next to Marnie with all those pictures of her and Davy in his head. Especially when she didn't _know _what he'd seen_. _

She caught his eye and her mouth quirked. She _couldn't _know, he told himself.

"There are a lot of people in the world," she said finally. "And when it comes to most questions…I don't think there's just one right answer."

She waited for a couple of seconds but Peter couldn't think of anything to say to her. She got to her feet. "Are you going to tell Davy I called?"

It was a weird question. "Yeah," he said. "Of course I am."

She looked at him and it made him swallow. She didn't know. She didn't know. She _couldn't_ know.

"I'll see you," she said. And left.

He told Davy. He was always going to tell Davy. Still there was a part of him that twisted when he said, "She must care about you. She wanted me to talk to you about her."

"She's still going to the wedding with him," Davy said. He didn't call her.

Peter didn't know whether to feel glad or not about that. Marnie had said most questions had more than one right answer.

Maybe there were some questions that only had wrong answers.

* * *

The day of the wedding, everyone was especially careful and nice with Davy.

Mike patted his shoulder a lot.

Micky put some tape over his mouth so that he wouldn't say anything wrong.

Peter didn't really know what to do. He wanted to make Davy's favorite dinner, but it was hard to make roast beef without any beef.

Later, when they were sitting on their beds, he felt like he could say the one thing he really wanted to, "Are you okay?"

It took Davy a minute to answer. "I think so," he said. "I mean, now I know it's over, for sure. I think knowing that – it helps."

It didn't sound like it helped very _much_.

Peter was about to answer, when the bedroom door opened.

"You really should lock the front door," Marnie said.

"Last time we were robbed they took the locks," Davy said. He got to his feet, then stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck out of the reception," she said. "I wanted to see you."

She was wearing a peach dress with a long skirt that stuck out. It came down to her calves. She looked kind of old-fashioned for once.

"You never called," she said. She sounded annoyed and pleased at the same time.

"You still went to the wedding with that guy," Davy said. She didn't answer and he sat back down on the bed.

She crossed over and sat down next to him. Her dress flounced out over the bed. "What do you want me to say? That I was wrong? That I had a terrible time? That I'm gonna ask you to be my date to the next wedding?" Her voice dropped. "Okay."

Davy looked at her. Peter wished he wasn't sitting in the same room. It was hard to watch Davy feel sad, but at times like this it was also hard to watch him be happy.

"What?" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "You heard me. I missed you."

"Me too," Davy said. She leaned over and kissed him. Peter watched his hands tangle in her hair, her hand slide up his knee and he felt numb.

When Davy pulled away, he asked, "Won't they miss you? At the reception?"

"Yes," Marnie said. "So you'd better make it worth my while." She kissed him again, harder.

Peter tried not to look. "I should um. Go."

They broke apart. "No –that's. We should. We should go." He grabbed hold of Marnie's hand. She didn't move.

"It's okay. I can take the couch," Peter said.

"No – it's your room too. We can't just kick you out."

"Davy's right," Marnie said. "The couch isn't very comfortable. You should stay here." She smiled that disconcerting smile. "Why don't we all stay here?"

Davy's head snapped around. Peter stared. She looked back evenly.

He swallowed. "That's – okay. I don't mind. Taking the couch, I mean." His voice sounded strange.

"That's kind of an insult," Marnie said. "Do you really think I'm that hard to look at?"

"What – I. No. I."

"We'll go," Davy said. His voice sounded loud. Strange.

Marnie turned to him. "Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No. I. Just think it – would be weird."

"It doesn't have to be," she said. "You don't want Peter to take the couch, but you don't want him to stay. Sounds like you're the one who has the problem here."

"I don't have a problem," Davy said. "I just – it's not fair to Pete. You're putting him in an awkward position."

Marnie shrugged. "I'm not putting him in any position he doesn't want to be in. It's not like I'm asking him to join us." Her eyes flicked over to Peter, still sitting awkwardly opposite them. He was unsure whether to go or not. "It's not a big deal. I don't have a problem with being watched. And I don't think Peter has any problem with watching."

_She knew. _

His face was hot and guilty looking. Marnie looked at him, and he couldn't believe he'd ever fooled himself into thinking that she hadn't known. But she didn't say anything else to Davy. She just looked at Peter, with the secret in her eyes.

"Why don't we let Peter decide? He can watch for a while, and if it gets too awkward, he can always leave. No-one's gonna block the door." She laid her hand on Davy's knee again, then inched it higher. "Don't you want me?" she asked. She smiled at him and dipped her head. "Come on, Davy. Don't be _boring._"

Davy looked at her for a moment. Then he took hold of her shoulders and kissed her. Marnie's hand slid around Davy's neck.

Peter's heart started to thump. He should go.

Marnie's hands fumbled behind her. "I hate this dress," she said, as she unzipped herself.

He should go.

Davy pulled back. He caught Peter's eye. "I don't think" –

Marnie caught his face in her hands and kissed him. He relaxed into it. "I want you so much," she said, guiding his hand down her chest. "Don't stop, Davy." The straps of her dress fell off her shoulders, exposing her bra.

He should go, right now. Davy clearly wasn't comfortable. But he couldn't. He hadn't been able to leave when he'd been looking through the doorway. How could he leave now, when he was even closer? Almost close enough to reach out and touch –

He stopped that thought right there. Even as Marnie unbuttoned Davy's pajama shirt exposing smooth skin, and Peter's fingers tingled. He curled them into fists, and kept watching. Marnie pulled off her bra, and Davy's hands immediately went up to cover her breasts. She covered his hands with hers and kissed his jaw. His neck.

Then she slid her hand down and put her palm between his legs. Davy's eyes fluttered shut as she began to stroke. Peter's mouth was dry. Marnie's eyes flicked to his eyes, and then down. There was a tent in the front of his pajamas. He couldn't control it or hide it, and shame lurched in his stomach. Marnie had said it was okay to watch, but maybe she hadn't meant this.

But she smiled, then slipped her hand inside Davy's pajama bottoms. It was like a volcano of wanting erupted inside him. She wrapped her hand around Davy's cock and stroked, while Davy groaned and buried his face in her neck. And all Peter could do was sit there and want, cock aching and painfully hard. It was torture to be able to see every push of Davy's hips and hear every moan.

But he wouldn't have moved, even if he could. When Davy arched up into her hand for the final time, Peter couldn't help it. Marnie was too busy to notice, whispering in Davy's ear, "Come on baby. Just let go for me." But even if she hadn't been he wouldn't have been able to stop himself and he pressed his hand once against his cock through fabric. That was all it took, and he came in his pajamas, fighting against closing his eyes for even a second.

Afterwards, Marnie kicked off the peach dress off entirely and sat in Davy's lap, facing Peter. And that was a different kind of torture, watching Davy's hands on someone else, sure and gentle. He still didn't move. He looked and looked and filed every detail away even though it made his heart ache.

Davy's arm was across her chest, covering her breasts and his hand kept stroking against her side.

His other hand brushed across her stomach, her thighs, before slipping inside her panties. Then, he couldn't really see what Davy was doing, but it didn't matter because Marnie's breathy, "Oh, oh, _ohs,_" told him all he needed to know. She stared straight across at him and bit her lip before sagging back against Davy. Peter watched Davy continue stroking her side as she came down, and missed something he'd never even had a shot at.

Afterwards, Marnie pulled on the peach dress again and said, "See? That wasn't awkward at all."

She kissed Davy at the bedroom door, then turned her head. "Bye, Pete," she said.

It was definitely weird after Marnie left. The quiet was too quiet, but Peter couldn't think of anything to say. Anytime he opened his mouth, a picture of Davy panting, as Marnie jacked his cock flashed before his eyes. It made his mind go blank.

Finally, Davy said, "I – didn't think you'd stay."

"I didn't think I would either," Peter said.

Davy seemed to relax a little. "Marnie can be kind of – out there, sometimes," he said. "She has some crazy ideas. It doesn't – it doesn't _mean _anything."

All Peter could think of was how uncomfortable his pajama bottoms were now. "I know. She said that. It doesn't – mean anything."

Davy looked at him very carefully. "I just. It's different for her. She doesn't mean it – but. That was awkward. For you. And" –

A picture of Davy arching up, come spurting from his cock. "I didn't mind," was all Peter could say.

"You…didn't," Davy repeated. "That's. That's – I'm glad." He frowned. "Maybe – maybe we need to work on getting you a girlfriend of your own."


	3. Chapter 3

Davy was serious about the girlfriend thing.

"We just need to find the right girl for you," he said.

Peter didn't say anything.

"Someone nice. Someone sweet." Davy snapped his fingers. "A girl exactly like _you_."

Jane was nice. Sweet. Shy. Everytime Peter caught her looking at him, she blushed and looked away.

Everytime she caught him looking at her, _he_ blushed and looked away.

It wasn't a very good double date. Davy and Marnie were the only ones who said anything.

Afterwards, Davy said. "Okay. Maybe we need a girl who's _not_ exactly like you."

Jan was nice. Sweet. Not shy. She stared right at Peter all through dinner. And she talked. So much that Peter couldn't help it – his attention kept drifting across to Davy and Marnie. Davy's arm was on the table, next to Marnie's. Every so often Davy reached out his fingers and brushed them against hers. Across the table Peter's fingers curled up into his palms. Empty.

It made him miss out on things Jan said. Whenever she stopped talking he wrenched his attention away from Davy and Marnie. She was always looking at him expectantly. And his mind always went blank.

He felt miserable.

"It's alright," Davy said afterwards. Davy didn't sound like he thought it was alright. He sounded like he wanted _Peter_ to believe it was alright. "Plenty more fish in the sea."

He patted Peter's shoulder and walked into the kitchen. Marnie sat down on the couch.

"Don't be down about it," she said.

Peter tried to smile. She was sitting too close. "She just wasn't who you wanted." She paused. "Was she?"

He stared at her. She stared back and didn't blink. He felt sick. "You're not going to tell him, are you? Please" – He couldn't live with Davy _knowing. _Looking at Peter and _knowing _that girls didn't make him hard, that Davy did. _Knowing _that Peter wanted things from him that friends shouldn't want. It would change their friendship. It would ruin everything.

"It's okay," she told him. She leaned in to him and her hand touched his arm. "Trust me. I'm on your side." He couldn't read the expression on her face. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was happy. Her mouth kept twitching like she wanted to smile. But that couldn't be right. Still, the only thing that mattered was that she wasn't going to tell Davy.

When Davy came back Marnie pulled him down on top of her. The water he was holding slopped out of his glass and onto her top. She took the glass from his hands and set it on the floor.

"I guess we'll have to wait for this to dry," she said. She unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her shoulders.

Davy stared. Peter froze.

"What? Mike and Micky aren't here."

Davy said, "Peter is." His eyes collided awkwardly with Peter's.

She looked at Peter too. She didn't seem in any hurry to pull up her blouse. "Peter didn't enjoy the dinner. So he gets a free show." Marnie pulled Davy's shirt out of his trousers.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Davy said. He sounded tense. Her hands slid under his shirt, stroking everywhere. His back, his stomach, his chest.

"It's a little late to decide that now. Don't you think?" she said. Her hands kept stroking, pulling up Davy's shirt. Peter's heart beat heavy and slow.

"It's just not" –

"Come on. Peter's a big boy. He knows where the door is." She rolled her eyes. "I never figured you'd be so uptight."

Davy looked at her for a long moment before leaning forward and kissing her. Very deliberate, like he had something to prove.

It was wonderful. It was awful. It felt like Peter was on fire. Not just from what he was seeing, but from sitting so close to Davy while he was seeing it. His palms were hot. His eyes burned when they traced Davy's bare side. If he moved his hand the tiniest bit, he could stroke Davy's arm. He could rub his thumb along Davy's collarbone. He could trace Davy's chest with his fingertips.

It was stupid. He knew he couldn't really. But he still wanted to. His head knew all this was happening because of Marnie – _for _Marnie. But the rest of him saw Davy panting and naked and aroused and just _ached _to touch him.

Marnie tried to take off her skirt, but Davy caught her hands. "Just. Leave it." His eyes darted between her and Peter. Peter hardly took it in. He stared at Davy's mouth instead. His lips were swollen from kissing.

"Protecting my _virtue. _You're such a gentleman." Marnie rolled her eyes again. She stood up and wiggled her hips. A pair of panties appeared on the floor. But she did leave her skirt on. She sat down on Davy's lap again and started to rock against him. All Peter had to do was reach out and he could stroke from Davy's ribcage down to his naked hip. He wouldn't though. Of course he wouldn't.

When Davy's hips started jerking, Marnie turned her head to the side, staring right at Peter. It was a shock to find her pale eyes, taking him in, every detail. He tried not to let his frustration show. She was blocking Davy's face. And even though her skirt had hitched up a bit, it was still obstructing his view.

He was still so turned on it hurt. Even though all he could see was Davy's side. But he was _so close_. If Peter just…

He could just…

His fingers twitched and started to move across the couch, toward _Davy. _His stomach turned over in horror. But he couldn't stop himself. Davy's warm naked skin had a magnetic pull, and Peter's fingers were made of iron.

Davy's thrusts got harder, more frantic. Peter's fingers were by Marnie's knee, almost touching Davy's thigh. Lust and terror crashed in his stomach. Suddenly, Marnie reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him. She squeezed it in hers.

Peter's eyes flew to hers. She stared at him for a long moment before she had to shut her eyes, and she bit her lip as she came.

Later, Davy was very quiet.

So was Peter. He kept thinking about everything that had happened. He felt tired. Wrung out. The image of Davy, naked and panting made him feel an uncomfortable mix of shame and desire. It was like his stomach was full of rocks. Also, every time he thought about Marnie, looking at him and saying, "She just wasn't the one you wanted…was she?" or his hand creeping across the couch cushions without permission from his brain, he went hot and then cold.

It was too dangerous. He'd begged Marnie not to tell Davy, only to almost out himself a few minutes later. He couldn't do this anymore. He should never have done it in the first place.

"I'm sorry," he said. Davy was sitting on his bed, frowning. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at _you_, Pete," he said. "It's just." He stopped. His eyes were very focused. They made Peter want to hide. "The thing about Marnie is…she just does stuff sometimes. For fun. It's not. There's not any bigger _reason _for it. You know what I'm getting at?"

Peter didn't.

Davy sighed. "It's her parents fault, I think."

"Oh. Do they fight a lot?"

"No. Never. I guess that's why…sometimes she thinks being happy is…boring. I guess. Sometimes she wants to stir things up instead."

"She's still with you," Peter said. "She must want to be happy deep down."

Davy didn't answer that. "Sometimes I think it woulda been good if we'd met a little later. If she had more of a chance to try different things out first."

He was talking like Marnie was forever. Like this thing with her was IT for him. Peter thought he'd got used to that, but it felt like his chest was caving in.

He definitely needed to stop finding himself in situations where he could watch Davy naked.

* * *

Marnie laughed. "Come on. You're not serious."

"You said it yourself. If Pete wants to leave, he can leave," Davy said. Peter thought he sounded relieved.

She said, "Yeah. But what's the point? It just makes things awkward." She looked at Davy. "We're gonna be in here, thinking about Pete on the couch, and I _know_ Peter's going to be out there thinking about us."

Peter's heart jumped. Kept jumping. The way she said that, and the way she was looking at him – it sounded like she was just about to spill his secret.

"If Pete's not comfortable" –

"Peter's not comfortable because he feels left out," Marnie said. "But it's okay. We're going to fix that. Peter's gonna get his."

Peter's mind went blank. She didn't mean what it sounded like. She _couldn't _mean it.

Davy said something. To Peter, his words sounded like they were coming from underwater. He should go, but he felt frozen to the bedroom floor.

"It's like you said. This isn't fair to Peter. He's getting nothing out of it."

"I didn't mean we should get him more involved!"

Marnie kissed Davy. She stroked his cheeks.

"You've got nothing to worry about," she said. "Don't you trust me?"

He looked at her for a minute. "Yeah," he said slowly. "Yeah, I trust" –

"And don't you trust Peter?"

Davy looked at him. "Of course I do."

"See? Nothing to worry about."

Peter felt guilty. Because Davy said it without hesitation, but he didn't know all the things Peter was keeping from him.

Marnie padded across the floor. She stood in front of Peter. "Do you trust me, Peter?"

She knew his secret. She knew his secret and she hadn't reacted with disgust or horror. He didn't really know how to describe how she'd taken it but it wasn't disgust. She hadn't told on him either. And even if all of those things hadn't been true, this was - Davy loved her.

"Yes," was the only answer he could give.

She took hold of his wrist and pulled him over to the bed. Davy's bed.

"Take off your shirt," she said.

Davy made a sound. Marnie turned around and kissed him. "It's okay. Nothing to worry about. Promise."

It was a dumb idea. He knew it was a dumb idea. He unbuttoned his shirt. Marnie knew he loved Davy and she wanted him to be naked with her and Davy. She'd said, "Peter's gonna get his." But that didn't mean what it sounded like, because Davy _wasn't_ his. It didn't mean what he wanted it to mean.

He still took off his shirt.

Marnie looked at him. "Pants too." Davy didn't look convinced. Marnie put her hand between his legs and rubbed. "You trust me, remember?" She pulled off his shirt. Then unbuttoned Davy's pants.

When he got down to his underwear, Peter felt too awkward to go any further. Marnie didn't ask him to anyway. She smiled that funny smile and said, "Get on the bed."

He did. She nudged his legs apart, then sat in front of him. Her back was against his chest. She looked up at Davy. "See. Nothing to worry about." Davy still had a line between his eyebrows. Peter stared at him. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Marnie could. "Davy you love me, right." It didn't sound like a question. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her skirt and pushed it and her panties down and off. "Show me how much."

Davy knelt between her legs. He looked up at her and Peter had to bite his tongue. Because Davy was _kneeling _in front of him (well Marnie, but) and his eyes were dark and he looked…Peter swallowed.

Marnie made a soft sound when Davy's mouth touched her pussy. She sighed and squirmed with pleasure. It was like Peter could feel every movement of Davy's lips and tongue through her body. Like she was a conduit. More than that, he could look over her shoulder and _see. _Mostly the top of Davy's head. Sometimes a flash of his tongue. The lightning of his eyes as he glanced up. Probably at Marnie, but because of the angle it was so easy to pretend that it was him Davy was looking at.

This was exactly what he would see, if Davy was going down on him. His cock jerked against Marnie's back. She moaned and moved back into it, which made Peter close his eyes for a second. Then she rocked forwards against Davy's mouth. Then she grabbed Peter's hands and guided them under her top to her breasts. Peter was glad. His palms had fingernail prints in them from trying to hold back from touching Davy's hair, or cupping his face. Also, when he flicked his thumbs against her nipples her head fell back against his shoulder and it was even easier to pretend that he was the one Davy's dark-eyed glances were aimed at.

The _ohs _Marnie was making got higher and breathier. Her hips rose off the bed, trying to get even closer to Davy and she tensed all over before suddenly relaxing. She reached out and rested her hand against Davy's cheek. The way Peter wanted to. Her thumb stroked against his mouth. Then she turned back to Peter.

"Your turn," she said. Peter was suddenly very aware of his cock pressed against her back. She didn't seem to mind though. "Don't you want a taste?"

He stared at her. He could hear Davy take a breath in. He made a movement. But without taking her eyes from Peter Marnie reached out and touched his shoulder. "It's just a kiss, Davy," she said. "No big deal. It's just a kiss."

She looked at Peter. "Don't you want a kiss?"

He did. More than anything. And Marnie's words seemed to echo inside him, getting louder and more undeniable. "Yeah," he said. "Yes."

She shrugged. "Then do it. Come on. No-one's gonna stop you."

He felt light-headed. He was dizzy with joy. _It was just a kiss. _What was he worrying about?_ It was just a kiss! _Marnie said so herself and Davy wasn't it must be true. What was he worrying about? _It was just a kiss._

He put his hands on Marnie's shoulder, gently moving her aside. He was pulled forward, till he was opposite Davy, who looked at him with unreadable eyes.

_It was just a kiss, _he reminded himself.

He pressed on Davy's shoulders. Davy made a confused kind of noise but went down anyway. Suddenly, Peter felt exultant. It was so simple, after all! And because he couldn't hold back any longer, he cupped Davy's face in his hands and kissed him. His lips were soft and parted. Peter closed his eyes and kissed him with every bit of held-back passion he felt. He pulled back and kissed the corners of Davy's mouth, his bottom lip, his cheeks, before coming back and kissing him properly.

He just had enough time to register that something was wrong. Davy was too still underneath him. His lips were parted, but his mouth wasn't moving against Peter's. Then there was an intake of breath and Marnie said, "What. What are you _doing_?"

He opened his eyes and pulled back. Davy was staring up at him. His eyes were wide. He looked shocked.

Peter's stomach lurched. He scrambled off the bed. "I. I'm." He grabbed his pants off the floor and stepped into them. His hands were shaking.

Davy sat up slowly. He still looked shocked. "Pete…"

"Sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry." Peter couldn't look at him. "I have to go."

They didn't try and stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter got out of the house and walked. He felt numb more than anything else. When he stopped walking he didn't know where he was and it took him a long time to find his way back. He was grateful for that. It helped him stop thinking.

When he finally got back to the pad the car was there. Micky and Mike were back. But his and Davy's bedroom was empty. He was tired. His legs were aching. He felt like he had a wrecking ball in his chest. He didn't even take off his clothes or pull down the covers. He just lay on top of his bed.

He woke at the soft sound of the bedroom door opening. Still half-asleep he sat up. It was morning. And Davy was back. They stared at each other for a second. That was all it took for Peter to feel like he was being shocked into alertness by electricity. Then Davy moved away from the door with a jerk.

"Hi," he said. He didn't look at Peter.

Peter swallowed. "Hey."

Davy put his hand on his own bed, like he was going to sit down. Then he pulled his hand back and didn't sit. He didn't say anything else.

Were they not going to talk about it? Maybe he shoulda felt relieved, but Peter didn't think he could do that. He felt like he couldn't breathe pretending like nothing had happened. Acting like nothing had changed couldn't hide the fact that everything had. And it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Davy's head jerked in his direction. He still didn't make eye-contact.

"I'm sorry for" – Davy kind of flinched. His shoulders came up. " – last night," Peter finished.

There was a silence before Davy took a breath. "It's – all right." He tried to smile. "Really. It was just a – surprise, is all."

He did look at Peter then. "Always kind of thought…that it was her you were. Interested in. Marnie, you know."

Peter didn't.

"Thought you. Well. You were always looking at her."

Davy'd thought he'd wanted Marnie? Peter frowned. It was such a weird idea to him. He tried to see it, the way Davy had but it was like looking at the world upside-down. It just didn't make sense. It wasn't how things were. "That was. You. I was looking at you."

"Oh. That's." Davy stopped. He bit his lip. "Pete, I'm sorry. I just. I don't…"

Peter had to look up at the ceiling. His eyes were burning. He couldn't look at Davy just then. "It's okay," he said. "I mean. I never thought – not really. Last night was…I was just being stupid." He managed to meet Davy's eyes then. "Are we…still friends?"

Davy didn't hesitate. "Of course. Pete, that's not. That's never even a question."

Something eased inside him. He could breathe again. "Then it's okay. Everything's. It's going to be okay."

Davy looked at him like he wasn't sure that was true. Peter thought he might say something else. But he didn't.

* * *

When Marnie poked her head around the door later Peter wasn't ready. Davy was still his friend and that was the most important thing – it was the _only_ important thing, but his skin still crawled with embarrassment whenever he thought about last night. How dumb and deluded he'd been.

So he stiffened when he heard Marnie remark behind him, "Well. That was interesting. Last night."

Her voice sounded amused. But he made himself turn around and face her.

"I have to say, I was not expecting _that_," she said.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled.

She looked at him. "What are you apologizing to me for?"

It was hard to think under her cool gaze. She'd never been demonstrative but it felt like she was looking at him in a different way than before. Not as friendly. He thought he could understand that. "I just. I want you to know…I know how – how Davy feels about you. And last night I." He stopped. "I wasn't trying to take Davy away from you or anything. Really."

She laughed like he'd said something funny. "Oh Peter, it's sweet of you but believe me, I really wasn't worried about that."

It probably was funny. If you weren't him.

"You don't need to apologize to me. I don't own Davy and he doesn't own me." She shrugged. "It was unexpected, that's all."

He couldn't help it. "I thought you knew."

"You thought…"

"You – with Jan, when you said she wasn't who I wanted. And that you were on my side. I thought. I thought you knew."

"Yeah well, when I said that I didn't mean." She stopped. Her jaw worked. In a different voice she said, "It doesn't matter." She looked him up and down. "At least it wasn't boring. You're not boring."

He didn't know if that was her way of saying that he was forgiven. She kept looking at him without blinking and it made him a little uncomfortable. Suddenly she took one step closer to him. She was almost pressed up against him.

"I do feel bad for you though." She caught hold of his hand and pressed it against her, just under her chest. "Because the thing is," she moved his hand lower, down her belly, "Davy's not like that."

He knew what she was doing, but she was staring at him with so much intensity it was like he couldn't move. "And no matter how much you want him to" - she pushed his hand down past the waistband of her skirt – "he's never going to fuck you."

Peter jerked back at the words. But she just grabbed his hand keeping it in place and kept talking. "And that's a shame, because – he's _really_ good at it. You've seen him, right?" She smiled up at him, corners of her mouth turning up coolly. "But seeing it, that's nothing to how it _feels._"

He stared at her, frozen again.

"He knows how to use his hands." Her hips began to rock against his hand. Her panties were wet. He ran a finger along the damp cloth. He didn't want her to stop talking. It was like being under a spell. She closed her eyes. "His mouth. His tongue…" Her breath got faster. Peter kept touching her, wanting someone else.

Her eyes snapped open. "And he knows exactly when to just – slide in." Her voice was high, choked. "And it feels…"

Peter stared at her for a moment. Her hand gripped his wrist tight. Slowly, Peter slid the soaked material of her panties to the side and pressed one finger inside her.

"…so good," she breathed. Peter worked his finger in and out of her slick heat. "He feels _so good_ inside me." She bit her lip. Her head tipped back a little and Peter felt her inner walls fluttering around his finger. He wanted Davy so much, and _this_ was what Davy wanted.

She took a deep, satisfied breath, complete. It suddenly hit Peter what they had just done. His body felt like it was made of lead. He pulled his heavy hand back, out of Marnie's underwear.

She touched his shoulder. He almost jumped. She didn't seem upset or overwhelmed by what had just happened. She had another of those secret smiles on her mouth. "Davy doesn't want you," she said. He didn't know why she had to rub it in. She tilted her head to the side. "But he'd do anything for me."

"Leave it with me," she said.


End file.
